Maple Drabbles
by WrekkHavoc789
Summary: A series of one shots that focus on the forgotten frozen country of Canada. Has no particular pairing or preference to the version of Canada. Open to requests! The one shots could also be historical, silly, serious, sexy, or all of them at once!


**S'up Hetalia peoples! As a Canadian, I've decided to have some national pride and write a series of drabbles about Canada- it could be fem or regular or chibi or whatever. I'll just be throwing the character into a bunch of different situations- any of which could be historical or modern day- and I will be pairing Canada with any country you, the readers suggest!**

**So please enjoy the first installment and remember that I don't own Hetalia what so ever!**

_April 12__th__ 1917: _ _Vimy Ridge, Normandy, France_

_They're counting on me_, Madeline Williams whispered in her mind; it was the only thought that kept her going as she charged up the steep slope.

Machine gun fire rained down on her and her men, shrapnel and land mines exploded around them; a mixture of soil, ash and gunpowder filled her lungs as she ran. It clung to her uniform-weighing her down; her pale blonde hair had fallen from its bun beneath her helmet and decided to hang right in front of her violet coloured eyes. Sweat protruded down her neck to the valley of her breasts; the heat caused her dog tags to stick to her skin like a leather couch in the middle of July. The snowflakes flurried about became tainted with ash, greying them from their pure state.

Madeline looked around at the soldiers around her, her kinsmen, her brothers; they were falling to the ground like the flakes around them. It had been four days of hell, fighting along the slope, trekking upwards through knee deep snow was proving to be a strain on her legs as they began to burn. Her rifle was strapped tightly to her back and bumped in between her shoulder blades as she turned to gaze down the hill side. She had lost sight of Sir Currie after he ordered her men to capture the last strong hold of that the Germans had kept since their initial assault.

It was a difficult task that the Canadians were assigned with; they had to conquer the Impossible Ridge. No one expected them to complete it; she remembered how embarrassed she was at the debriefing with England and America. Alfred had been snickering behind his hands; saying that she didn't have the military power to take the Ridge and that all her men were doomed from the start. Arthur had pitied her; he did not want to send her on a suicide mission, but he had no other option. Through the humiliation, Madeline had felt her damaged pride overwhelm her sense of logic and insisted that she would complete the mission.

And it was that nationalistic pride that caused her to fight for the lives of her countrymen in this frozen hell.

Madeline was able to reach her designated landmark, a giant boulder, _at least we are safe from the machine guns here,_ she thought as she turned to face the surviving members of her unit. They looked battered, but not beaten; they had determined scowls of their face, that Canadian stubbornness reigned true even with the Country herself-they were going to finish this even if it killed them.

"Who has Kumajiro with them?" She asked searching over the crowd for her familiar.

"We have him, sir." Two of the 5th Division Canadian Corps men came forward, attempting to lead the struggling polar bear towards his mistress.

"Kuma, to my side." Madeline ordered and the bear sprang into action Kumajiro was in his battle ready form now, causing him to be the size of an Alpha.

Madeline slid onto his back with ease and faced her troops, "You know what our mission is, gentlemen. Sir Currie gave us the honor of taking down the last strong hold."

She paused as the troops whooped at the Germans inevitable downfall, "It might be the last, but it has never been breached, the Germans have kept control of it this entire war…"

She trailed off for a moment before a dazzling grin spread across her face, "It's about time that we take it from them!"

Cheers exploded and Madeline let a few exhausted giggles escape past her lips, "Alright boys! You know the plan: The Third through Seventh Divisions flank left, the Eighth through Twelfth Divisions flank to the right and the rest of you will charge up the centre with me! Are you boys ready?!"

More cheers echoed her speech as she got into position. She steered Kuma towards the edge of the boulder and pulled her rifle down from her shoulder to load it. When she finally yanked back the barrel on the rifle and aimed it above Kuma's head. It was time. She looked over her shoulder at her men one last time; she signaled them to start the charge. _Go_, she willed to them, _go now._ And just like that her world became a blur of chaos once again. Kumajiro leaped forward over the snow drifts and into the blizzard. From the corner of her eye she saw her subordinates scrambled to their positions firing off their rifles to combat the machine guns.

Madeline fired her own weapon, hitting her targets without seeing them; she mind was focused on her task- taking down the enemy. As a Country, it was her duty to hunt down her opposition and eliminate them herself. At the moment she was searching for the head Imperial Commander, he would be behind the encampment- waiting for her. She moved Kuma faster up the hill; the edge of the encampment came into her view. Sandbags were piled around it to create some of cover for the soldiers and machine gun stations; they were pumping out bullets at her men like hellfire. Those bullets whizzed past her- grazing her skin- she ignored them and continued on with her mission.

As she reached the trench she glanced down at the shock faces of the German soldiers as Kumajiro hurled himself into the air and over the trench. Their jaws dropped as she leaped over them, her hairy white beast scaring them stiff. The soldiers froze in their boots, unable to shoot her or do anything besides watch. She charged past them and just as she thought she was in the clear, a bullet lodged itself in her arm- sending her flying off of Kuma.

Luckily Madeline had enough training to twist and roll without landing on her injured arm when she hit the snow. Kuma took off back up the ridge and her rifle had been thrown a few feet away. Her head shot up as she faced her attacker. He nearly blended with the snow; he skin was so pale- flakes fell into his colourless hair, melting insistently. His royal blue uniform had been worn from the months of battling on the Ridge, but somehow he was able to keep the golden eagle tie pin attached to the lapel of his shirt. Apparently he had long lost his tie and was clearly missing a few shirt buttons- exposing his neck and the top portion of his collarbone. Just peeking out of the open slit of his shirt was the tip of what looked to be an ugly looking scar.

But the feature that bothered her the most was his eyes. Those blood red- Demon eyes. They seemed far too self-assured, like a madman who had experienced war to the utmost degree and knew how to crush his enemy- knowing that he alone will survive.

For the first time since the war had begun; she wondered why she had ever left her safe little home, back in Canada.

He smirked down at her as she kneeled in the snow, holding her rapidly healing arm. Being a Country meant that Madeline could never succumb to such a mortal wound. It would take more than a simple bullet to kill her. Her attacker was a Country like herself- she could feel the power rolling off of him. She catalogued his face through her memory, trying to remember if she had ever met him before. His albino face looked vaguely familiar, not like she had personally met him, but more of casual glance by.

Then it hit her. Francis had pointed him out to her at his Christmas party a few years ago. He was Preußen - the Anglo Saxons would say Prussia- the forerunner to the newly unified Germany. From what Francis had told her, his people lived a very militaristic lifestyle; they thrived in war and have a long, proud history as free-lance mercenaries. This traditional was clearly reflected in the Nation, for he had a scabbarded long sword strapped to his hip. The Country himself was definitely a seasoned warrior, who was known for being obnoxiously loud and self-important. A flash of Alfred's face briefly passed through her mind, _speaking of obnoxiously loud and self-important_, she thought before shaking her head to refocus her attention to the task at hand.

For being such a terrific fighter, Preußen hadn't made another move since his initial attack her. He just watched her like she was a skittish rabbit about to flee from the fox's trap. She moved her hand away from her arm as the wound healed completely- the bullet fell harmlessly to the ground. Madeline moved her gaze to the man that stood before her and watched in shock as his smirk extended itself into full out laughter.

"T-this is the…hahaha… 'Secret Weapon' that that Loony Brit was b-bragging to Luddie about…Kesesesese…That Scheißkerl must be out of his tea-loving mind! Oh Scheiße- she's only a kleines Mädchen! I-I can't believe they would send her out here…keseseseses…to face the Awesome Me!" He laughed so hard that he had to drop the rifle at his feet in order to clutch his stomach.

Madeline felt her face flush in anger. _Damn Hoser_, she thought furiously. They maybe on opposite sides of the spectrum- but that was no excuse to be rude! She was just about to open her mouth to tell him off, when he interrupted her.

Finally, he was able to keep his snickering under control, "S-so weibliches kinder, do you have a human name? Or are you just another one of the Anglo Saxon's nameless colonies?"

Madeline unclenched her jaw, Arthur had taught her to remain calm and aloof in front of the enemy; formalities were always necessary- even in war. "M-my name is Madeline Williams, and I'm not a colony anymore…I'm an independent Country now, my title is C-Canada." She was surprised at how little her voice wavered and she hoped he could hear her over the cannon fire.

He seemed to hear her and was mulling her name over in his mind, "Madeline…Madeline…It's a beautiful name, for sure…very fitting…but too English…I think I will call you Mädchen…or perhaps Birdie, because you look like a fragile little dove with a broken wing sitting on the frozen ground…yes…Birdie it is."

_How dare, he!_ She internally screamed. She was a nation, just like him! He should treat her with the same respect that he would with any other country! Her people prided themselves on courtesy and when she saw someone who had such a blatant disregard for proper manners she had to say something!

"You do not decide how you address me. My title was given to me by my head of state- I wear it proudly! And I do not find it proper for you to be speaking to me so informally, it's unbecoming."

Her little rant only rekindled the flames of laughter, "Heilige Scheiße! You really are that Anglo's daughter! Keseseseses… I wasn't expecting a lector about manners on the battlefield-"

Before he could finish his sentence, a land mine exploded about three hundred meters away from them- causing them both to swing around to see the damage. Madeline felt the adrenaline pump through her veins and her rebellious Québécois nature rose to the surface. She took this distraction to gain the advantage. When Prussia's back was turned, Madeline pulled a knife out of her boot. It was the first knife that Jacques Cartier gave to Donnacona to seal their treaty when he first arrived in the New World. A National Artifact, like the knife, had the power to maim or even fatally wound a Country, depending on its importance to the peoples' national pride. She knew that her knife wasn't powerful enough to kill Preußen, but if she could get in a lucky shot, she might be able to get him to retreat, so her men could finally capture the Ridge.

She sprung at him as fast as she could with the dagger clenched in her hand. Madeline was able to catch him off guard and the two ended crashing into the snow and rolling down the snow covered hill- away from the battle and any chance of reinforcements backing them up.

Madeline felt the cold biting through her clothes as they tumbled through the snow. Luckily she kept her arm strong enough to grip the knife, despite the distance of their fall. They ended up in a clearing filled of snow covered pine trees. When they finally stopped, Madeline was still straddling Prussia with her knife grazing at his throat. Preußen grinned menacingly at their position- revealing the pointiest set of teeth that Madeline ever seen. The sight of them made her shiver; Prussia used her disorientation to his advantage and flipped them over.

He grabbed her wrist- knocking the knife from her reach. Red eyes met blue once again as their breaths mingled together in the freezing air, "Maybe you do have some French in you. It's just like Francis to pull a sneak attack like that."

Maddie tried to wiggle out of his grip, but it was futile, he had her legs pinned beneath his own. "Nice try, Birdie. You're not the first woman who has tried to stab me…And you probably won't be the last."

As he leaned over her, a sliver chain with an iron cross dangled free from his shirt and brushed lightly against the skin of her neck- the frozen metal nipping at her flesh. On the cross had the initials, G.B scratched into the centre of it. She wondered if they were the initials to Preußen's human alias or if it was the name of a lover. She doubted the latter. Countries rarely kept human lovers- it was too painful watching them perish while they lingered. They had trysts, of course, or even have another Country as their lover- but there was always that hidden danger of having to go to war against one another. That danger, usually kept Countries distanced from each other on an emotional level. Being a Country was a lonely life indeed.

"Is that what happened to you before?" Madeline asked nodding towards the ugly scar on his chest.

A flash of fury glimmered in his scarlet eyes as he tightened his grip on her wrists- his fingernails cutting into the skin. "That is none of your business."

She winced as he removed one hand from her wrist and placed it over his hip. It was only then that she remembered that he still had sheathed sword hanging around his waist. _Maple! How could I have missed that?_ She wondered to herself, usually she was more adamant about her enemies, but she blamed her lack of awareness this time on his initial attack. He wrapped his hand around the hilt of the blade and pulled it free from its sheath- letting the steel glittered against the sun rays that broke through the cloud cover. Madeline felt her veins turned to ice at the sight of the sword- this was it, he was going to kill her. She tensed herself- ready for the blow.

"Relax, Birdie. I would never hurt a woman-much less a daughter of Francey Pants. Old Frit's sword was just starting to piss me off…" He made a big show of tossing the sword away, "See? Can we be nice now?"

Maddie refused to relax immediately, his mood swings were unnerving. She didn't like how he could just throw away a chance to defeat his enemy on a whim. "If we are going to have a temporary truce; I think it is customary for you to get off of me."

Prussia stroked his chin as if he were considering her plea, "Ja…no…I can't risk you getting the jump on the Awesome Me again…so we're just going to have to stay like this."

Madeline sighed, letting her head fall back on the snow, "How did a pretty bird like you end up in a hell hole of a battleground in the first place? I thought the Prissy Brit more of a gentleman than to let a woman fight his battles for him."

She ignored his question- not wanting to explain her prideful actions. "How do know so much about me? My trading deals are mostly with Britain, France and America. I have never met you before."

He shrugged lightly, "I've heard about you from France- he never stops talking about you- it's annoying as hell, plus I have made it a habit to know every beautiful Country's face." His hand brushed against her cheek.

Madeline flushed- no one had ever called her beautiful before.

"You know you are surprisingly complacent and docile. One wouldn't expect that with a family like yours. I would even call you tame."

"Just because I am not as obnoxious as the rest of my family, doesn't mean I am tame." With that she used all her strength in her shoulders and hips to flip them over once again.

Prussia flashed another smirk as he grabbed her hips, "I take that back, Birdie. You have quite a bit of fire behind those ice blue eyes of yours."

"And I'm sure that you have quite a bit of ice behind those fire red eyes." Before she could say anything else, Prussia pulled her down, crushing their lips together.

Madeline knew that she should have pushed him away, but a plan sprung forth in her mind and the heat of his body made her pull him closer. She grabbed the lapels of his shirt as she deepened the kiss- her dog tags tangled with his iron cross. He moved one hand from her hip to undo the loose bun on top of her head; threading his pale fingers through her blonde locks. His fingers tips lightly massaged the back of her skull as he bit her bottom lip- causing her to gasp slightly and giving him assess to her mouth. Their tongues danced as Madeline found her own hands winding up to Preußen's hair- her fingers twirling around the colourless tips.

He groaned in appreciation at the tugging of his hair, but it quickly turned to a sigh of disappointment when he felt her slowly her pull away- detaching her lips from his. In a husky voice he whispered, "Where do you think you're going, Birdie?"

Maddie grinned mischievously, "Nowhere, just...readjusting." With that, she slid her lap right on to his crotch.

Prussia moaned at the contact and began pecking kisses the column of her neck as he rocked his hips against hers. Madeline gasped for air as the pleasure pulsed through her from the friction. Her clothes were becoming too constricting for her- the heat between their bodies was too much to bear. He slid his hand from her hair to her wayward curl- pulling it. A blinding pleasure streaked across her field of vision; she screwed her eyes shut as she rode out each wave. Prussia watched her with a primal fascination as her skin began to flush. He stored this image of her state in his mind for a later date.

When she finally opened her eyes- breathing hard- she looked into Prussia's blood eyes, finding them full of hunger.

"We need to find a drier place to finish this."

Madeline scanned over her surroundings with ease, "The trees." She murmured- nodding over to a clump of pines with their needless creating a convenient bed.

"I like your thinking, Birdie." He grinned and pressed a kiss to her cheek lifting her off his lap. As he did so, she felt the slight bulge in his pants and she blushed harder.

As he stood up, he helped her to her feet; with a wink he turned his back to her and started towards the trees. Madeline followed soon after, but not before scurrying over to her knife and sliding it back into her boot without Prussia's acknowledgement. Soon she found herself under the blanket of trees- pawing at Preußen's clothes as he did the same. He growled as she ripped opened the rest of his shirt and his hands found their way under her shirt- attempting to unclasp her *brassiere. She ran her hands across the planes of his chest; the scar was a deep gash, ugly and red- opposite to the pale, smooth skin.

Prussia let his head rest against the bark of the tree that he was leaning against; his garment was loosely on his shoulders and Maddie as she explored his body. "Do you like what you see?" He asked amused by her obvious awe of his battle wound.

"Mmmm…" She murmured and leaned forward to kiss the scar itself.

He sighed, pleased, "A woman but it there. She was a terrible, crazy she beast- nothing like your softness, Birdie."

Madeline flashed her blue eyes up at him wickedly, her mouth hovering over his once again, "You think I'm soft, eh?"

Preußen's eyes fluttered closed as she leaned forward ever so slightly, "Maybe you should re-calibrate your thinking, Mon Cher." With that she pulled her knife from her boot and plunged it into the trunk of the tree- pinning Prussia by the shirt.

He opened his scarlet eyes- amused- as she jumped up from his lap, dusting herself off. He chuckled, "Very good, Birdie. Perhaps you are a match for me yet."

Madeline tied her hair back in bun on top of her head, "You have no idea, Mon Cher." She blew him a kiss before turning her back on him and began to walk back up the hill.

By the time she made it back to the encampment, the battle was over. Her men had captured the final machine gun base and were in the process of containing prisoners. They had conquered the Impossible Ridge

She was fixing her shirt- which had ridden up-as a few of her soldiers came racing towards her with Kumajiro in tow. "Ma'am! There you are! We've been searching all over for you! Mr. Kumajiro came back without you- we were so worried! What happened?"

Kumajiro bounded up and licked her face happily. She turned to her men with an amused glance, "I was just completing my mission, gentlemen." She replied with a smirk.

END

I know that brassiere is a weird word to use to describe a woman's undergarments but remember that this is set in the forties and that was the common word to call a woman's bra.

**There's the first installment for you guys. I know that this is a different take on PrucCan, but I haven't read another fanfiction like this one before so hopefully you will all like something new. Anyways, please let me know what you think. The next installment will be ready…whenever I get around to it, JK. I'll work on it. All you need know to is it will be an UsCan, possibly yaoi, not too sure yet… **

**Peace out! **


End file.
